Newton's Third
by MarieEri
Summary: 'All forces are interactions between different bodies.' Penny finds herself in the scary new world of academia. Conflicted between her dreams and reality, she finds solace in the one relationship she never anticipated...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any part of BBT, though I enjoy playing in their sandbox. Especially with Sheldon.**

**This story is unapologetically AU with our leads in college. I have to bend/rewrite several histories to make this work, but I will endeavor to maintain the feel of the show throughout.**

**For all intents and purposes, the romantic relationships of the show don't exist.**

* * *

Penny looked around her with newfound excitement. Moving-in day. The energy was palpable in the air. Students were milling about, parents were begrudgingly baring TVs, extra-long sized comforters and plastic bins up flights of stairs; there were tears, laughter, and most of all, a sense of anticipation by all. College had that atmosphere in spades. Higher learning, coy glances, labs, tests, parties, and hangovers. It was the last hurrah before accepting the inevitability of the real world.

That inevitability was still a solid four years away for Penny. Maybe more if she could find a way to stretch her time. She had no intention of going back to Nebraska, and had every intention of making a new beginning for herself…starting now.

There were certainly easier ways to get that new beginning. She had been approached once in high school by a modeling agency, only to find that she would be in less than reputable photo shoots. It was not hard to turn the offer down. She had standards, even if those boundaries were blurred on occasion by the allure of a handsome face. _Hell, she was human._

Mostly, she had dreams. Penny had been in a play in grade school. Starring role even. What better way to get noticed than by pursuing theater? Get rave reviews in some local productions, get noticed by a talent agent and before she knew it, she would be gracing Broadway. Maybe even Hollywood, eventually. The thought made her giddy with anticipation.

Throwing her blonde hair up in a ponytail, Penny opened up her apartment door and nudged the door stopper underneath it. She wanted to appear friendly, but for more practical reasons, the AC didn't work well and her white tank top and blue jeans were plastered to her curves. She peeked out into the hallway. The elevator doors would open, another few people would walk by, but no one bothered to say hello. Maybe she was wrong about college after all.

With a frown, she started to unpack her few possessions she brought from Nebraska. Just a few cardboard boxes—all that she could fit in her little car, and a plant from her mom. 'To make things more home-like.' Actually, a plushy cow might have worked better, but Penny did not want to advertise her farm roots. Not here. Not yet at least.

Two arguing male voices caught her attention as the elevator doors slid open.

"No, I'm sorry, but the Standard Model does not predict the mass of the Higgs boson."

"Well, of course not. The mass of the Higgs boson can be estimated indirectly, though I believe that is outside of the realm of your expertise."

"Yeah. Well, good luck proving it. Unless you have a particle collider hidden away somewhere that I'm not aware of."

"That would take considerable resources that the grant simply wouldn't cover. Believe me, I wrote up a _very_ persuasive proposal."

"Apparently."

Penny didn't understand most of the conversation, but her interest was piqued. She turned from her box and looked behind her. Two guys stood across the hallway, one tall and lean and holding a set of keys, while the shorter, bespectacled one carried a cardboard box that looked heavy enough to topple him over.

"Sheldon, any time now!" he groaned.

"Patience is a virtue, Leonard," the tall one smirked. "Ah, here's the one. The organization of your keys is a debacle. No wonder you're partial to the chaos theory."

"Ha ha. Open the door up now. Or I'm doing to drop this and the Nintendo will die."

This made his lanky companion jump and with quick hands, he unlocked the apartment and they both disappeared inside.

Penny's brows knit and then she shook her head. Academics. Oh well, they probably wouldn't be causing her any trouble. Probably why her uncle begrudgingly arranged for her to live in this apartment complex. It was well outside the territory of the frat houses.

With a sigh, Penny continued to unpack.

* * *

Hours later, she surveyed her work. The sense of accomplishment she was expecting was wholly absent. In fact, her humble little apartment just looked sad. There was nowhere to sit save her bed, the missing tiles of her floor cried out for a rug, and without curtains, the sunlight was turning the room into a sauna. The room needed help. And that meant Penny needed money. Most of her pitiful savings went for the outrageously-overpriced parking pass and the remainder was needed for books. Furniture would have to wait.

Penny's stomach growled. She walked the few steps to the kitchen and opened up the empty fridge. Coolness washed over her, (at least the fridge was one of the few things that was functioning), and she stood there for a solid minute with eyes closed before she registered the knock on the door frame.

"Uh, hi there."

Penny spun around and looked at the bespectacled guy she saw earlier from across the hall. He shifted on his feet and looked at the floor.

Penny closed the fridge door and looked down. No wonder he was struggling to make eye contact. The cool air against her skin…

She folded her arms across her chest and smiled. "Hi. I'm Penny. I think I saw you a few hours ago."

He ran a hand through his dark hair and offered a genuine smile. Heat seeped into his face. "Yeah, with my roommate. He's a handful." He looked eager to get off the topic. "Um, since we're across the hall, I expect we'll see a lot of each other, so I just wanted to say hi."

"It's nice to meet you," she searched her memory, "Leonard?"

He looked baffled. "Yeah, sorry. I should have introduced myself better. First day jitters."

_Uh huh._ But she grinned at him anyway. "It's ok. I'm new here too."

"Really? What field are you in?"

She bit her lip. Something warned her not to admit her freshman status, so she just continued her grin. It seemed to disarm him well enough.

"Music and theater."

"Great." He couldn't look less uncomfortable, but Penny had to admire his effort.

Her stomach growled again, loud enough that Leonard could hear it. "I don't want to be a bother to you," he said, his awkwardness returning full force. "I'll just let you be. Nice to meet you, Penny."

He started to walk away, and once again, Penny wondered what she was going to do for food. She didn't have the slightest idea where a grocery store was in this town.

"Penny?"

She looked up, finding Leonard in her doorway once again. "Yeah?"

"We just ordered a pizza. Wanna have some?"

_Yes. Yes, thank the Lord!_ "Um, no, I don't want to impose," Penny said, wincing at her confounded sense of pride.

"Ok." Leonard frowned. "It's an XL though," he continued, the pitch of his voice rising at the end. "Cheese. We can't eat it all."

Penny bit her lip again. Ok, she wasn't planning on her socialization in college to start out with this sort of company, but her wallet was nearly empty, her stomach was gnawing a hole in itself, and she really wanted someone to talk to.

_Pride be damned. He looks harmless enough._ "Sure. Just this once."

Relief spread over Leonard's face, and Penny grabbed a sweater and kicked her apartment door closed behind her.

_Penny, welcome to college_.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny stepped into Leonard's apartment expecting a disaster zone akin to her brother's room. Boxers thrown haphazardly, perhaps a few scantily-clad Victoria Secret posters hanging from the wall supplemented by other male-oriented magazines scattered on the floor, and a permanent smell of sweat and socks.

Then again, her experience was truly limited to the jock brand of males, and Leonard clearly did not fit into that category. Her mouth actually hung open for a moment as she surveyed the apartment. The walls were decorated with vintage D-list science fiction film posters (all framed and mounted), neatly stacked piles of comic books and arranged corresponding figurines, a massive bookshelf to her left that comprised of more heavy volumes than she had ever seen in a room apart from a library (which she never frequented much anyway), and before her, a comfy-looking brown leather couch and beige canvas chair that looked fresh from Ikea. The room had flair. It even smelled delightfully neutral. But there was no hiding it. She had just entered into a realm of unabashed nerd-dom.

Leonard shifted again on his feet. "It's a bit much, but my roommate—"

She closed her mouth and flashed a quick smile at Leonard. "No, it's great. You guys put this all up today?"

Leonard shook his head. "No. Sheldon's lived here a while now, and he's particular about his collections. I joined the lease a few months ago when my post-doc research took me here."

_Post-doc? Holy…_ Penny forced another smile. Aside from old Dr. Lansky, the ancient physician back home, she had never even been in the presence of the doctor. PhD or otherwise. Oh well. She would just have to fake it. Actress in the making, indeed. _Eat your heart out, Hollywood._

"Looks nice," she said, and boldly took a seat on the left side of the couch, closest to the chair. Leonard opened his mouth and closed it.

"Uh, sure, sit there. Not a problem…" His tone couldn't be less convincing, and she looked at him oddly.

He looked over his shoulder at the hallway behind him. "I'll bring over the pizza."

Penny picked up the book on the coffee table before her. "1001 Useful Klingon Phrases," she read. Leonard groaned from the kitchen. "Uh yeah, just ignore it. Do you like parmesan?"

"Mmmhmm," she answered, setting the book down. _Weird._ She shrugged on the sweater she brought with her, thankful for her foresight. This apartment was easily 20 degrees cooler than hers, and she had no intention of giving Leonard another show.

Leonard rushed over with the huge pizza box balanced in one hand, the parmesan cheese container tucked under his arm, and glass plates in the other hand. Penny could tell he was about to spill something, and she was too hungry to let it be the pizza.

She stood up and grabbed the plates and the parmesan. "Here, I got it."

Leonard was flushed but looked relieved. "Thanks. Mom always said I wasn't too coordinated."

"You're fine. Anyway, I waitressed back home so I have had lots of practice."

He gave her a plate and opened the box, still looking over his shoulder. "Well, eat up. We'll only have a few more minutes of peace before—"

"_You're in my spot."_

Leonard groaned and his shoulders visibly drooped. "Before Sheldon shows up," he finished.

The newly appeared roommate glared at Leonard for a split second before focusing his attention back on the female intruder.

Penny looked up from the pizza, to Leonard, and then back at his roommate. Definitely the same tall one she noticed from across the hall today. Garbed in an obnoxious layered orange Star Trek t-shirt and tan chinos, he looked like he came straight from comic-con. 'Resistance is futile', the shirt read.

"Excuse me?" she asked sweetly.

"_You're in my spot_," he repeated, his voice almost monotone. He stood glaring at her, his stance rigid and arms plastered against his sides.

Penny looked around her. "Sorry, I didn't see a reserved sign. I'll move."

Leonard frowned. "He's just particular. Sorry, I should have warned you."

Penny forced a quick smile before sliding over a space on the couch. With a sigh, Sheldon walked over and took his place.

"Penny, this is Sheldon, my roommate," Leonard sighed, looking forlornly at his pizza. Sheldon's eyes narrowed on him before he turned and regarded Penny.

"That's _Dr._ Sheldon Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A.—"

"Enough, she gets the point."

Sheldon continued unabated. "—Ph.D., _AND_ Sc.D. Before the age of 17, I might add." He didn't extend his hand, so Penny decided to forgo further polite introductory protocol. Her stomach rumbled again, and the pizza slice was getting cold.

She took a bite and swallowed. "Very impressive. Nice to meet you, Sheldon. I'm Penny. Just Penny."

His lips thinned. "Indeed. How…delightful." Sheldon looked down at the pizza. "This isn't sliced correctly."

Penny set down her piece and looked at him, intrigued and irritated all at once. The pizza looked perfectly normal to her. And tasted even better.

"How should it be sliced, _Dr._ Sheldon Cooper?" she asked, not bothering to hide her growing derision for this abrasive individual. No wonder Leonard had been less than eager to have him around. The man was insufferable.

Sheldon's gaze darted up at Leonard. "I sense tension in the ranks."

Leonard pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "You think?" He sighed. "Just eat your pizza, Sheldon."

His roommate sat a bit straighter with his hands pressed in his lap.

"This pizza is from Grezolis?"

"Yes."

"XL cheese?"

"Yes."

"Prepped to my specifications?"

"Always."

"Baked 16.55 minutes at 400 degrees Fahrenheit?"

"Looks like it."

"Then _why_ are there triangular slices and not squares?" Sheldon whined. "My delicate palate cannot simply stuff such a gross amount of pizza in at once, _unlike some_."

He threw sharp glance at Penny, who was busy taking another impressive bite out of her slice. She stopped chewing and looked at him. Sheldon appeared thoroughly disgusted.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Sheldon, that's the way they cut it. Do you want a knife to make your pieces smaller?"

Sheldon straightened in his seat and threw his chin up in the air. "No. It appears I will have to suffer this grievous indignity."

He reached in and gingerly took out a slice and nibbled on the end, much as Penny thought a hamster might.

She swallowed her mouthful. "Guess basic eating etiquette never made it into coursework?" she said, trying to keep her tone light.

Leonard smiled for a moment before lowering his head like a whipped puppy. Sheldon put his slice down and wiped his clean lips with a napkin.

"_Penny_, my field of expertise hardly includes such fundamental and trivial cultural diversions. In fact, I would void eating altogether if I didn't have to nourish my body, and therefore, my considerable intellect."

"It is clearly considerable."

Shelton looked at Leonard, his brows raised. "Is she mocking me?"

Before he could respond, Penny smiled thinly at Sheldon. "Yes. I am."

Shelton positively bristled. "Well, I'll be! In my own home." He picked up his plate, and looking quite forlorn, set it down again and left the room.

Penny watched him leave.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"He doesn't eat anywhere else in the apartment. You're safe for the moment, though."

"I guess that introduction didn't go well."

Leonard shrugged. "Honestly, I've seen worse from him."

"What's his issue? You seem alright."

Leonard shrugged, but Penny could see her compliment made him blush. "Sheldon is brilliant, there's no doubt about it. But things have to be his way. And if they aren't, it becomes pretty insufferable for everyone else."

"No kidding."

"He can be alright, sometimes. Follow the contracts he sets up, and he's quite amiable."

"Contracts?"

Leonard colored again. "Oh, yeah. Sheldon's into roommate contracts and the like. I think he just likes seeing rules written out."

"And when the contracts are broken?"

"I'll let you know."

"LEONARD!"

The call came from behind a closed door in the hall. Leonard looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"IS SHE GONE YET?"

"No!"

"MAKE HER LEAVE!"

Penny threw down her slice and stood up. A look of horror crossed Leonard's face. "No, no, don't listen to him. He's just not good with strangers…or anybody really. Please, you don't have to go."

Penny shook her head. "No, I've got things to unpack," she lied. "Thanks so much for the pizza, though. Do I owe you anything?"

"No, not at all—"

"$8. 73!" she heard from the hall.

"She didn't eat a third of the pizza, Sheldon!" Leonard yelled back.

"NO, BUT SHE CONTAMINATED A THIRD!"

Leonardo winced and opened the door. "Ignore him, no charge, and it was lovely to meet you. Have a good night, Penny."

She nodded and made her trek back across the hall.

Leonard shut the door.

"Sheldon, what the hell?" he said, glaring dejectedly in the direction of the bedrooms. Sheldon opened his door and poked his head out. After a brief survey, he stepped out completely.

"I dislike unexpected guests."

"She's our new neighbor. She lives across the hall. And you were less than welcoming."

"_I dislike unexpected guests_."

Leonard sighed and collapsed on the chair. "Well, thanks for ruining my chances."

Sheldon took a seat in his designated couch cushion. "Really, Leonard, I don't think you had a shot."

"Thanks."

"Pleasantly endowed, green eyes, blonde hair, size four, five foot eight," Sheldon recited. "No. She'll be after tastier fare. You're better off setting your sights lower for someone with less physical appeal to better match your own deficiencies."

"Thanks," Leonard sneered, and stood up.

Sheldon look at him with his head slightly cocked to the side. "Where are you going?"

"To my room. To mourn."

The door slammed shut.

Sheldon picked up his pizza slice and continued to nibble on it in silence.

* * *

The next day found Penny waking up with a severe back ache and a rumbling stomach. She missed her bed at home. This one had seen better days.

It was already promising to be a scorching hot day, and she wasted no time showering and then throwing on a semi-revealing cami and thin hoodie. She arranged the zipper so just the right amount of flesh showed. _Hey, it worked for getting the last waitressing job._

Her hair went up in a ponytail. There was no point to curling it—it would just fall flat in this humidity anyway. Grabbing her purse and keys, she opened her door and stepped out, only to run smack into her neighbor.

"Oh my God, Sheldon?" she exclaimed, untangling herself from his long limbs. He looked equally startled and moved back several feet.

"I apologize for the intrusion," he said, raising his chin, though it did little to mask his obvious anxiety. Long, pale fingers tapped against his leg. "I was outside your door constructing my speech."

Her eyebrow raised a notch. "Your…speech?"

He looked at her indignantly. "Yes. It was brought to my attention that my behavior last night was less than ideal, though understandable given the circumstances."

"Yeah, you were a bit of an ass."

Sheldon swallowed. "You're making this most difficult."

Penny swung her bag over her shoulder, her hurt and frustration and bafflement from the previous night taking over. "Look, you don't need to worry, _Dr. Sheldon Cooper_. You don't need to drive me away. I'm not going to bother you guys. You can sit on your couch and recite your Klingon phrases and advanced degrees to your heart's content with your square cut pizza. I don't want any part of it."

"Be that as it may, I was going to offer you a cup of tea before you went about your daily business."

Penny frowned. Tea sounded nice, but she was not about to accommodate this prick. She offered him a thin smile. "No, thank you."

She turned on her heel and disappeared down the stairwell before he had a chance to respond, and somehow, she felt that was a victory with someone like Sheldon. But as she stepped out of the apartment complex and onto the sidewalk, she couldn't feel more like the loser.


	3. Chapter 3

It was sometime after noon, and despite the beating sun, Penny's day was looking none too bright. She had long since shed her outer hoodie layer and stood waiting in a sweltering hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant. Despite the door being propped open with a chair, there was no breeze, and therefore, no relief. An uncomfortable layer of sweat glistened on her skin, and she tapped her fingers against the bar top.

A few minutes later, a short little man with an unappealing stained apron appeared and told her the same response she had gotten all morning. They didn't accept anyone for hire who wasn't 21 years old. It just wasn't practical. Sorry and good luck.

Penny nodded and walked out. She dug in her purse for sunglasses and planted them firmly over her eyes. She was positive that she looked older than 18. Hell, she even had a winter birthday coming up in a few months. Didn't seem to matter though. This was a college town, and where there were colleges, there was alcohol, and where there was alcohol were age restrictions. She walked down the sidewalk, unsure of where to go. She was pretty sure she had hit the whole line of bars and restaurants.

Up ahead was a gas station. Penny had yet to have breakfast, and only one bar had taken pity on her and offered a Styrofoam cup with water. That was hours ago. She focused on the gas stations' soda vending machine and walked quicker.

A few minutes later, a bit more sweaty and tired, Penny stopped in front of the vending machine. Her change was precious and very little remained. Despite this, her mouth was parched, so she dug into her purse and grabbed a few coins. She pressed her selection and waited. And waited.

"You've got to be kidding me," she hissed, and kicked the machine. Still nothing.

"Oh, it does that. Hold on."

Penny whirled around, and then looked up. The sight was the first thing that made her smile all day. It was as if a Calvin Klein model had materialized before her. Dressed in a grease smeared white tank top and jeans, he wiped his hands on a handkerchief and shoved it back in his pocket before he stepped around her and grabbed either side of the vending machine. The machine rattled violently as he shook it. Penny had a full appreciation of the view and felt her heart flutter a bit in her chest. Within a few seconds, her sports drink fell out. Her handsome savior bent down and retrieved it for her.

"Can't have you thirsty on a day like today," he said, offering her a half smile. Penny took the drink and tried to shake herself out of her reverie.

"Thanks," she finally stuttered. "I don't know what I would have done without you." Again, she earned his smile. Dear Lord, she could melt right there.

"Do you work here?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. At the mechanics shop on the side. My dad owns the place."

"Wow. That sounds like hard work."

"Not so bad, especially on days like today."

"Why is that?"

"I don't run into beautiful girls all that often."

_Wow,_ so it might have been a bit cheesy, but Penny defied any woman not to feel giddy over hearing such a blatant compliment. She blushed.

"You're too much."

"I know what I like."

_I'll bet._ "Do you know any restaurants that are hiring?" she blurted out, and regretted it almost instantly.

Her mechanic-model man shrugged. "Most positions are filled by returning students already. Although there is 'Einstein's' down the street. Cheap grill that turns into a bar at night. They usually have a string of people working there for cash."

Exactly what she needed. Penny gave him her most charming smile. "Thanks so much for the tip. I'll have to check it out."

"Alright. Will I see you around?"

"Maybe."

"You're a student at the university?"

"Yes."

He winked at her. "Come on by if you ever want get another drink."

Somehow, she felt it was a loaded comment, but she smiled and waved and admired the view as he turned and walked back into the garage.

Well, at least the day was starting to look up a bit.

* * *

It was dark when Penny returned to her apartment, but there was a tired smile plastered on her face. 'Einstein's' gave her a position as a waitress. They didn't ask her age. Just show up. She had the brown t-shirt emblazoned with their logo in one hand. She would start work tomorrow.

Penny was fitting the key into her lock when she heard strange buzzing noises emanating from the apartment across the way. She turned and stared at the closed door, eyebrows raised. The buzzing turned into clashes, and then male shouting. She shook her head and went into the apartment.

After showering at slipping into a clean tank top and pajama bottoms, she collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Classes hadn't even begun yet. How was she going to manage it all?

She did not have long to ponder the future, as her thoughts were once more interrupted by shouting and buzzing. _That's it!_ She had a right to quiet, and she wasn't going to tolerate the disrespectful behavior of a few graduate students…or post graduate? God, she couldn't keep straight what they were.

With a sigh, Penny got up and shuffled across the hall. She politely knocked. No response. Louder this time. Still nothing.

"Hey, nerds! Open up!" she shouted, pounding on the door. A second later, she was face to face with a sheepish looking Indian man. His eyes widened as he took her in.

"Hi, I don't think we've met," she said. "I'm Penny and I live across the hall."

She waited for a response. His jaw muscle twitched, and then he shut the door in her face. Her mouth dropped open. God, was there something in the water? Maybe she was losing her touch, as she was never treated like this by guys back home. All it took was a bat of her eyes, a swing of her hips, and barring these tactics, she's flash them the ol' cute helpless smile. Men were like putty in her capable hands. Usually.

The door swung open again, and she looked down at a surprisingly short man with a bowl-haircut and slimy grin.

"Hello there. You must excuse my neurotic friend. He can't talk to beautiful women." She received another creepy grin as he leaned against the door frame, stretched out like a cat. Penny felt his perusal over every inch of her body. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Do you live here too?"

The hyper-Casanova act dropped for an instant. "Uh, no. I'm Howard. Wolowitz. Call me Howard. And might I say, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Penny."

She smiled grimly and looked inside. "Is Leonard in there?"

Howard frowned and backed away. "Leonard, door!"

Leonard appeared after a moment, and Penny breathed a sigh of relief. His face was a bit red, like he had just come back from a jog.

"Hi," he said, slightly breathless.

"Hi."

"_Take that, you foul Sith!"_ she heard someone shout in the background.

"You guys having fun?" she asked.

"_Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side!" _

If possible, Leonard got even redder and he closed the door a bit so she couldn't see inside. "Uh, just blowing off some steam, I suppose. How are you?"

"Fine. Look, I don't mean to be a pain, but you guys are being pretty loud and I was wondering if you could keep it down."

To his credit, her neighbor genuinely looked distraught. "Oh, sure. Sorry. Lightsabers and all; it can get a bit crazy."

Penny looked strangely at him, and then nodded. "Ok. Well, have a good night."

"Yeah, you too," he said, watching her disappear back behind her door. Leonard turned back toward his three companions scattered around the living room with Wii controllers looking intently at the TV screen.

"The game needs to go off," Leonard ordered.

The Imperial Death March theme stopped abruptly. "What are you talking about?" Sheldon asked.

"That was Penny. We're being too loud. Anyway, it's getting late."

"So she can take my food, my seat, and now the Rebel Alliance's best hope for sweet victory. What's next, may I ask?"

"Sheldon—"

"She can take a whole lot more than that from me," Howard quipped.

Leonard sighed. "We're done."

Sheldon shot daggers in the direction of Penny's apartment and then set down his controller. "Fine," he sniveled and headed in the direction of his room. Leonard's shoulder's drooped.

"Thanks for coming over, guys."

Howard shrugged. "Eh, no worries. Now that I know what kind of neighbors your hiding, I think I'll be over much more often."

"No kidding."

"Later, Leonard," the Indian man said before following Howard out the door.

"Bye, Raj."

Leonard collapsed on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. His plans of wooing the girl next door were going sadly amiss. He would have to make it up to her. That thought, at least, put a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In response to questions, I hope this chapter somewhat clarifies Penny's position in the school and apartment. I'm not concerned if it's 100% accurate to real life. Hey, that's the beauty of fiction. But from experience, I know students with friends in high places to have many advantages. **

**I will never specify a real school in this story, because that limits me to reality. So let's just say that the group is at a good university, but not Ivy League, because we know Penny, (even with help), would never get in. **

* * *

2 weeks later—

Penny found herself sitting in an elegant office with plush custom furniture and a few tropical plants moving softly from the breeze generated by the ceiling fans. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and forced herself to make eye contact with the older man seated behind the massive oak desk.

"So classes are going well?"

She nodded. "Yes, Uncle Robb, they are fine."

"Have a favorite?"

Penny's smile faltered for only a moment. "Not yet. Still feeling everything out." Truth be told, her class attendance was sporadic at best. Her 'Einstein's' work schedule had been unrelenting despite her pleas to her new boss. But she needed the money. Even the Dean of Liberal Arts College must understand that. _No, he probably didn't_, she decided, shifting under his intense gaze.

Her uncle's eyes narrowed on her. He was always a more perceptive type than her parents, and a charming smile didn't distract him much. Guess it made him a good Dean.

"Working?" he asked, tapping his pen against the desk.

"A bit."

His mouth turned down at the corners. "You're in college. Your priority is to learn."

"I agree."

He sighed. "I stuck my neck out for you, Penny. With your high school transcript—let's be honest, you wouldn't have gotten in here."

A mix of shame and anger colored her cheeks. "I'm grateful for your help," she said flatly. Like she needed to be reminded of her limited academic achievements.

"And the apartment?"

"It's ok. Quiet most of the time." And she really meant: _It's boring. No parties, alcohol or discernibly hot guys. The perfect place to hide your screw-up niece._

He seemed satiated by her answer, and leaned back in his chair. "Good. Keep it that way. You're probably the only undergrad in there." _And there will be hell for me if you fuck it up_, she imagined his silent warning.

"I really have to get going, Uncle Robb." Penny stood and slung her large hobo bag over one shoulder. Her uncle nodded and once again became absorbed in the pile of papers on his desk. Penny took her leave quietly and was thankful to be outside of the office and his scrutiny.

She wasn't lying to him—she did have class in half an hour. She also had another shift she agreed to cover. It was hard being the low man on the totem pole. She looked into her bag. A notebook and binder were sitting next to her work t-shirt. With a sigh, Penny pulled out the shirt and headed to her car.

* * *

Leonard knocked softly on the apartment door. "Penny?" he called.

No answer. Or course not. He hadn't seen her in quite a few days. There was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was that she was avoiding him, even as logic dictated that she was busy and their schedules did not coincide well.

With his head hung down, Leonard made his way back to his own apartment, where he found Sheldon happily drinking a carbonated beverage and binging on chips while leaning forward to watch the TV intently. Leonard listened for a moment.

'_I shall leave you…buried alive…'_

And then,

'_Khaaaaannnnn!'_

Leonard groaned. "Sheldon, why are you watching this again?"

His roommate paused the film and looked up at Leonard with an eyebrow raised, paying subconscious homage to his favorite Vulcan.

"The question you should be asking, Leonard, is why aren't _you_ watching?"

"Because Spock dies, Sheldon, and I don't feel like driving you to the comic book store to alleviate your irrational temporary mourning process."

Sheldon set his drink down. "Well, just goes to show that the needs of the many certainly aren't important to you," he huffed.

"You don't constitute as many."

"I should!"

"Whatever." Leonard moved into the kitchen when he heard the muted echo of a door slam.

"That's her!"

Sheldon paused the movie again, irritation saturating his features. "You're in clear violation of Article three, Section nine. For you own sake, I suggest you cease and desist."

"Cease and desist what, Sheldon?"

"Interrupting my film choice with your petty comments."

Leonard ignored him and ran out the door. As he made his way across the hall, daydreams of his neighbor floated through his mind. Penny smiling and running to give him a hug. Penny greeting him in her bathrobe. Penny…well, that was getting into different territory. He took a few breaths to compose himself and knocked.

What he wasn't prepared for was the clear look of 'what now' that she wore when she opened her apartment door.

"H…Hi," he stuttered.

Her polite grin weakened a bit. "Hi…" she echoed. She looked so tired his heart broke. He didn't know what to say.

"Everything ok?" she asked after a moment. Leonard shifted on his feet and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Yes." There was a second painful silence between them.

And then he heard it. The telltale rumble of her empty stomach…and his saving grace. Leonard brightened up immediately. "I was going to order some Chinese food and wondered if you would like to join me."

"Join…_you_?" Her brow quirked upwards, much like Sheldon's, and Leonard immediately had to retract his statement.

"Oh um…us. Sheldon, too. Unfortunately."

Penny looked conflicted for a moment. "Those…other guys won't be there?"

"Nope. Just us. I promise."

She bit her lip a moment, and then nodded. "Sure, I'll be right over."

"Great."

She shut the door and Leonard shuffled back to his own apartment, the sensation of elation and dread filling him.

"Sheldon, I'm ordering food."

The volume dropped again.

"Why? We already ate hours ago."

"Well, I'm hungry. I'm getting Chinese carryout," Leonard took a breath, "and Penny's going to come over."

Sheldon straightened in his seat. "But it's Wednesday. Under no circumstances can we alter the agreed upon menu plan."

"This is a snack, if you will, and therefore outside the boundaries of your dietary restrictions."

"Well then, I don't approve of after-hours guests."

"It's 8 pm, Sheldon."

"Sounds like a thinly veiled ruse to invite over female companionship which may or may not result in coitus."

_If only…_ But all he responded with was, "I'm just being friendly."

"But why?" Sheldon whined. "She's a neighbor, nothing more."

Leonard sighed. "She's hungry. And so am I."

"The needs of the one do not outweigh—"

Sheldon was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" he sniveled. Leonard rushed over to open it. His mouth fell open.

"That excited to see us, huh?"

Leonard visibly deflated. "But…you're not Penny. You're not supposed to be here tonight."

Howard shuffled past him, Raj on his heels. "Yeah, well, we were in the area and thought we could stop by for a rousing game of Trivia Pursuit." He held up the box and shook it.

"Complete waste of time," Sheldon noted, squaring his shoulders. "I suppose that you're not challenged enough during your days that you must occupy your nights with pointless minutiae."

"He's in a good mood tonight, huh?" Raj asked, leaning over to Leonard. The experimental physicist could only nod tensely.

"It's _Battlestar Galactica_ Trivia Pursuit," Howard prodded, shaking the box again. Sheldon straightened as though slapped.

"Really? Well, that does make it a more attractive option."

"Tonight's really not a good night," Leonard said, trying to herd his companions back to the door. Things to do…"

"Like the neighbor," Sheldon spat, his eyes narrowing with glee on his mortified roommate.

Howard's head snapped around. "What?"

At that moment, there was a quiet tap on the door. "Oh no," Leonard sighed.

"I'll get it!" Howard volunteered. Leonard grabbed his arm. "Oh no you won't." _How was he supposed to face Penny now? She would think that he deliberated deceived her._ The four of them stared fruitlessly at each other for another beat before Sheldon stood, adjusted his shirt, and opened the door so quick that Penny felt a slight breeze.

"Good evening, neighbor."

"Hello…Sheldon."

"Leonard appears to have invited you over tonight."

"He did."

"Well, I did not."

Leonard swallowed and stepped in front Sheldon, butting him out of the way. "Spock's going to die soon—he gets weird."

Penny frowned. "You wouldn't say."

"Please come in."

Her pinched expression worsened the second she laid eyes on Raj and Howard. "Looks like you have company," she noted. "Look, if it's not a good time, we can make a rain check."

"Please don't," Howard said, giving Penny his best oily smile. Leonard intervened.

"_They _just dropped by. In fact, I was going to pick up the food soon." He fought for control. "Yum?" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Still looking unconvinced, Penny crossed her arms. "Can I sit?"

"Yes, go ahead. Please do."

"The chair's ok?"

"Of course."

"She's learning," Sheldon observed, looking over at his roommate. He took his place back on the couch and picked up the remote. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to continue watching my movie. _Without any further interruptions_," he added.

Raj gingerly sat next to him, followed by Howard.

"Aren't you supposed to be picking up the food?" Sheldon asked, looking up at the displaced Leonard.

"Um, yeah…I'll be back soon." Reluctantly, he grabbed his jacket and left.

Sheldon pressed play.

"Oh, _The Wrath of Khan_. Classic," Howard commented. One sharp glance from Sheldon shut him up.

The next few minutes went smoothly, with three of the four apartment occupants absorbed in the storyline. Penny played with the hem of her shirt and tried to ignore her fussing stomach.

'_From hell's heart, I stab at thee. For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee_.'

"Is that Shakespeare?" she asked, looking up.

Sheldon paused the movie. "Oh, good grief."

She looked wounded. "Sorry. Just trying to show some interest."

Raj grabbed a pen off the table and wrote something on the Trivia Pursuit box, to Howard's protest. Penny craned her neck to look at it.

"Melville? Never heard of him."

Sheldon threw down the remote and pointed to the door. "Out! All of you! You've ruined the cinematic climax and now I'll have to start the whole thing over again."

Howard leaned over to look at him. "Sheldon, relax. Just play the movie."

Penny didn't utter another word, and sat in confusion watching her three companions' chins wobble and Howard take a quick sweep to the corner of his eye. Bagpipes played, a coffin-thing was shot into space, and William Shatner stared out a window talking about feeling young. Not exactly the stuff she found entertaining.

Just as the credits were rolling, Leonard reappeared with the carryout. Penny leapt up to help him sort out the food on the table. It smelled wonderful. She didn't know what she would choose first.

"Leonard?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I would like to go to the comic book store now."

"In Fairview? Can't. They're closed."

"Not true. They're open until 10 pm."

Leonard checked his watch. "It's 9:56. We can't warp there."

Sheldon looked genuinely crestfallen. "Indeed, that is an unfortunate reality."

"Why does he want to go to the comic book store?" Penny asked, lowering her voice. Leonard's mouth twitched.

"To cope with losing Spock."

"Spock?"

"Yeah, the Vulcan science officer on the Enterprise." He received another blank stare. "Pointy ears and eyebrows? Live long and prosper? Uh, never mind."

"Oh wait. The one that died against in the glass tube."

"Dilithium control room, actually." Then Leonard saw Penny's look and meekly pulled the rest of the white boxes out of the bag. He offered her the fried rice, which she heaped on her plate. Penny looked over her shoulder. Howard stared at her blatantly, while Raj pretended to be fascinated with a poster on the wall.

"Who's the one who won't talk again?" she asked.

Leonard pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Oh, that's Raj. He doesn't talk to women."

"Ever?"

"Not unless a liberal amount of alcohol is involved."

"Interesting."

"Eggroll?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, please."

The rest of the group filed in behind her (including Sheldon), and were soon eating in an awkward silence around the coffee table.

"So how was your day, Penny?" Leonard asked lamely.

She wiped her mouth and swallowed. "Fine. Busy. Met with my…advisor, of sorts."

"Oh, neat. Have you been researching dissertation topics?"

Penny had no idea what a dissertation was, but she knew she certainly wasn't working on one. Time to change the subject.

"I still have a lot to figure out." _That much was the truth_. "What do you guys all do again? Geeky science stuff, right?"

"Geeky science stuff?" Sheldon drawled. He rolled his eyes. "Lord, have mercy."

Leonard swallowed. "Yes. Post-doc research and some teaching. In physics."

"The both of you?" she asked, looking between him and his roommate.

"Yep, different branches though. Sheldon's research focuses on theoretical physics, whereas I'm inclined toward the experimental side of things."

Sheldon snorted, to which his roommate ignored.

"So what's new in the world of physics?" Penny asked, setting her plate down.

Leonard shrugged. "Uh, well…String Theory. Quantum entanglement."

"They lie. There's been nothing to do in that field since the atom bomb," Howard chirped in, and received sharp looks from both physicists.

"_My _field of work though," he continued, "is useful. Ever heard of the Hubble Quest IV telescope? The Kleiner Lunar Module?" He folded his arms and leaned back into the couch. "Yeah, I designed them."

Penny smiled thinly at him. "Can't say I have." Howard's shoulders drooped a bit.

Raj snorted in the background. She glanced at him, and then back at Howard.

"What does he do?" she asked.

"Mostly sit in an office and pine over the loss of Pluto," Sheldon spat. "Nothing of true importance, I assure you." For this, he received a deadly glower from Raj, but nothing more as the foreigner pouted.

Penny forced another smile and stood. "Well, it's been an interesting evening. Thanks again, Leonard, for having me over."

He stood. "Yeah, any time. It's been great seeing you. Uh…being neighbors and all."

Howard leaned over to catch the last glance of her retreating form before Leonard shut the apartment door.

"Yeah, she wants me," he said.

Leonard frowned. "You can't be serious. You scared her away."

"Good riddance," Sheldon interjected. "My entire evening schedule has been victimized to accommodate this inane social foray."

Leonard's mouth flattened further. "And for a change, I can't blame him entirely for screwing it up. Out. Now."

Howard stood. "Really?"

"Yeah. I have things to do."

"Like what?" Raj asked.

"First and foremost, going to the comic book store in Bridgeview. They're still open."

Sheldon perked up immediately.

"Why is that?" Howard pressed.

Leonard folded his arms. "_I'm_ in mourning."

* * *

**A/N II:** **Reviews are a huge motivation! Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks later—

Penny sat slumped over in the lecture hall chair as she stared at the TA scrawling out something out on the dry erase board. Her head was propped up on her hand. She needed a coffee. And badly.

She shouldn't have closed last night, but then again, having received her first 'Einstein's' paycheck yesterday, the sense of financial panic she had been experiencing over the last few weeks diminished substantially. But her need for sleep had not, and 8 am was a cruel time for a required Gen Ed class.

The same few thoughts circulated in her mind:_ This class has nothing to do with acting. I shouldn't have to take this crap. I'm paying for this, after all._

The last notion soured her mood even more. Her eyelids drifted close again when she heard rustling beside her. Penny sat up and looked over.

_Hello, there._

He was beautiful. Over six feet, blonde, linebacker…no, running-back frame. Oblivious to the sharp looks from the other students in the row as he shuffled to the empty seat beside Penny, he made no effort to be discreet as he shrugged noisily out of his jacket and then pulled out a coffee thermos and textbook.

"What'd I miss?" he whispered, leaning over to her.

Penny flashed him her best smile, and angled her ancient laptop over so he could glance at the screen.

"Not much."

"Yeah, I figured." He took a sip of coffee. The scent hung in the air. It smelled so delectable, Penny could almost taste it. Preferably, from those lips.

Thanks to her new companion, she managed to stay awake for the rest of class, though she didn't type another bit of notes. Instead, daydreams of cheering at football games (he would find her in the stands and sweep her off her feet, of course), romantic walks through the quad, steamy nights in his frat house…

"—paper will be due tomorrow by 9 am. My office is #301 in this building. Thanks."

Snapped from her reverie, Penny straightened as she tried to sort through what the TA just said. "What?!" she exclaimed, drawing the glances of several people around her.

The student on the other side of Penny regarded her apathetically as she eased her book bag onto her shoulders. "The research paper that was assigned three weeks ago. It's due tomorrow."

Penny whitened. "And we were notified about this?"

The girl gave her an irritated scowl. "Yeah. _Three weeks ago_."

In what felt like slow motion, Penny blinked and tried to absorb the panicked feeling running through her. It had to be a mistake. A horrible dream. She was certain that she had never heard anything about a research paper…

_But you skip this class more than any other_, her pesky conscience reminded her.

She glanced over and saw her coffee-running-back crush typing away on her laptop.

"What are you doing?"

He clicked the mouse and shrugged. "Sending the notes to myself."

Penny brows knit. "But those were _my _notes."

"And I'll appreciate them." His flashed smile held all the arrogance of someone who was accustomed to people (like her) giving into his every wish. Before she could come up with a retort, he stood up and in the process, knocked his coffee thermos over onto her laptop. Penny stared in horror as the steaming brown liquid seeped into the keyboard.

He swore and hastily wiped the visible liquid off with the corner of his coat sleeve. "There, no harm. Thanks again."

He left her with an open mouth, staring at the emptying lecture hall with a coffee soaked computer and no idea what to write her paper on. Only at length could Penny force herself to get up and collect her things. Thank God she did not have any shifts to cover tonight. But somehow, that really didn't make her feel that much better.

* * *

One look at the IT worker behind the desk and Penny knew that she was screwed. It was the same girl she sat next to in her earlier Gen Ed course. In fact, Penny was certain the very paper she was supposed to be working on was the same one she was interrupting for this student.

The girl looked up, clearly displeased. "Yes?"

Penny forced a weak smile and laid her laptop on the counter. "Someone spilled coffee on this, and I can't get it to turn on anymore."

The IT worker sighed, like she had heard the explanation a thousand times before.

"I really need my notes to write this paper, see," Penny added lamely.

"Let me take it back and have someone look at it." The girl begrudgingly rose and carried the laptop to a rear room. Penny stood around for what felt like hours. At length, the IT worker and her laptop reappeared.

"I'm really sorry, but the coffee probably fried the motherboard or some other essential circuitry. This is such an old model though, and most of our people aren't too familiar with it."

Penny's expression fell. "Really? But…are they sure?"

"Yeah. Maybe you could find the parts on Craigslist or Ebay, but you would be better off just buying a new one."

Penny's hope transformed into bitter frustration, and she grabbed the laptop and shoved it roughly into her bag.

"Thanks," she growled, and left the building.

* * *

Penny ambled into her apartment building, her heavy bag slung over her shoulder and another in her hands laden with groceries. It had been a rotten day, but nothing was going to stop her from burying her sorrows in a plate of scrumptious fettuccini alfredo. Maybe even a chocolate cheesecake on the side, if she felt up to it.

As she pushed open the doors, she spotted a tall, lean figure in a vintage Superman t-shirt and tan chicos pulling mail out of the box. _Wait, he was one of the obnoxious nerd guys across the hall. _Maybe her laptop could be salvaged after all.

_Here goes nothing._ "Hi, Sheldon!"

It came out a bit too perky, and he actually jumped before he looked over his shoulder and frowned at her. _Actually frowned._ Penny tried to bury the insult.

"Is Leonard around?" she asked. _There, I don't want to see you either._

"I can neither confirm nor deny his location, as I am not in the apartment yet."

_Ok, smartass._ Penny's grip tightened on the bag.

"But I suspect he's at a conference tonight," her neighbor continued. He headed up the stairs without further comment, and she reluctantly followed.

"Sounds exciting."

Sheldon missed her sarcasm completely. "Of course. If I wasn't already so well versed in _'The Effective Field Theory of Dark Matter and Structure Formation_,'" he said, "I would have gone myself."

Penny had no idea how to respond, so she stayed silent as they ascended the stairs. Out of her periphery, she watched her neighbor's movements. His tense, upright posture reminded her of a robot. In fact, almost everything, down to his occasional monotone voice seemed artificial and forced. And while she was getting a little winded by the time they climbed the third flight of stairs, Sheldon stayed completely silent. She was baffled by him.

They separated at the top of the stairs and walked to their respective apartment doors. Penny set down her grocery bag and drew in a deep breath. She'd almost rather suffer a dismal paper grade than deal with Dr. Sheldon Cooper, but as for her laptop…she didn't have the luxury of buying a new one right now.

As Sheldon pulled out his keys, Penny turned around again to regard him, drawing courage.

"Hey, you're a computer guy too, right?"

He spun around, and she didn't miss the mildly affronted look he cast her. "No, I'm a theoretical physicist. I believe we established this at our last social interaction."

Penny held in a sigh and tried again. "I mean that you know something about techy geek stuff. Being so smart and everything."

Stroking the ego appeared to have worked, as Sheldon brightened up immediately. "I do, in fact. Why?"

"My laptop won't turn on."

"Have you tried the power button?"

_Of course, you– _But she silenced the mental profanity and gave him another forced smile. "Yes. I even brought it to IT, but they don't seem to know what to do with it."

"Oh, they wouldn't. You'd have better luck giving the laptop to chimps at the zoo."

Penny almost laughed. "Uh, yeah. So I was wondering if you could take a look at it…and maybe get it working again?"

His eyebrow raised a fraction. "What do you have?"

"Um, it's a Mac?"

"Oh, Lord."

She pulled the worn titanium colored laptop from her book bag and presented it to him.

"OH, LORD," Sheldon exclaimed as he held the computer. "A Powerbook G4 circa 2001?"

"I got it on Ebay."

"In 2001?"

_No, this past summer because that's all tip money would get me in a recession._ Stroking his ego worked before, so she tried the same tactic. "It's a worthy challenge, right?"

Penny didn't miss the glint in his eye as her neighbor straightened. "I suppose so."

With that, he opened his apartment door, stepped in with her laptop, and shut it promptly.

"Ok," Penny said to the empty hall. She headed back to her own door, picked up her grocery bag and allowed herself a small, hopeful grin. Maybe this day would turn around after all.

* * *

2 hours later—

Penny softly knocked on the door. "Sheldon?"

No answer.

"Sheldon?" she tried a bit louder this time.

Nothing. She couldn't make out footsteps. This was ridiculous. She needed that computer. Whatever wizardry that her sad laptop needed surely could have been completed by now. After all, these guys were supposed to be brilliant, right?

"Sheldon!"

The door snapped open. "Good heavens! I was in the middle of a sensitive repair."

She backed up a step. "Sorry, I just wondered how things were going."

Her neighbor looked down at her from his impressive height. He was still wearing the same clothes as before, unlike herself, and his broad shoulders bore the slightly hunched over look that someone might possess after hours of leaning over something.

She tried to peer past him to see where her precious machine was in the apartment. And then she saw it, in pieces, spread over a desk.

Penny brushed past Sheldon. "Oh my God! What happened?"

The physicist's lips flattened. "I didn't break it further, if that's what you're wondering."

"Could have fooled me!"

"How else do you expect me to evaluate the dismal state of its components?"

Her irrationality made glaringly apparent, Penny brushed a hand through her hair and sighed.

"But…my notes. I have to do this paper," she stammered, still in disbelief at seeing her laptop's guts strewn over the desk.

"Then I propose finding alternative methods."

She brightened. "Can I use your computer?" Maybe she wouldn't have her notes, but at least she would be close to her apartment and her dissected laptop. To sweeten the deal, she tilted her head and puffed out her chest a fraction, which was displayed well in the tight, low cut camisole she wore. _Hypocrite_. Penny blocked out the nagging voice.

Despite her blatant machinations, Sheldon stood firm. "_No one_ touches my computer."

Penny didn't even attempt to argue. Her wounded pride and frustration hit boiling point.

"Fine! Then I guess I have to go to the library." She was hoping to guilt him, but Sheldon was already seated at the desk again and appeared to have forgotten her presence.

Penny returned half an hour later, her cheeks bright red.

Sheldon looked up. "Back already?"

"The library's closed. The sign says extended hours are only during finals."

"Well, of course."

"Wait, you knew?"

He set down the soldering iron. "Yes."

"You jerk!"

He frowned at her. "I'm using my considerable skill to repair your decrepit machine. Expletives are hardly appropriate or conducive to your current situation."

Penny stepped forward, her finger pointed at him. "You knowingly wasted my time by letting me head out there, and all because you wouldn't share your computer? What about my assignment?!"

"The paper should have been completed weeks ago."

"I don't care! I had things to do! Bills to pay!"

_Excuses Penny, and you know it_, her conscience reminded her. In a moment, every disapproving look, every forced happy smile she received when she had shared her lofty dreams came back to haunt her. She was Penny from Nebraska. Girls like her dated the quarterback and worked in jobs where your body, not mind, made you money. She saw that same look in her uncle's eyes. And she saw it now in Sheldon's.

Tears threatened to well over. She barely knew her neighbor, and despite his appalling bedside manner, _he was helping her._ He was the only one willing to help her.

"I'm so sorry…I just…I'm sorry." She ran out of the apartment and into her own. For the first time in a long time, Penny allowed herself to cry.

* * *

**A/N: xoxo to all the reviewers and readers! You're the reason I got this out quickly (and yes, this is quick for me)! ;)**


End file.
